Cabaret
by AllThatJaZZ1
Summary: A girl barely balancing school and her part-time 'job' is thrust into Middle-Earth. Who can help her rebuild her shattered life...and her trust? ( one of the LOTR charachters OC. havent decided who yet...)
1. A Job Unfinished

A/N- I've had this idea for a while, but it only manifested its self on my key board as of this moment.  
  
Disclaimer- I own nothing of JRRT's, or the title and influence of Christophe Isherwood's Berlin Stories. Damn.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
To an untrained eye, she looked awake. She was sitting upright and perfectly still,  
  
with her hands folded in her lap, looking straight ahead at the teacher. Her head was  
  
cocked to one side, and a look of polite interest set her features in a believable façade.  
  
She was a master of sleeping with her eyes open, and to anyone else, one would think she  
  
was merely bored. The teacher was not one such person.  
"JADE! HOW MANY TIMES MUST WE GO THROUGH THIS?" the girl  
  
blinked, and looked up. When had Mrs. Robenstien come to her desk? She groaned  
  
inwardly. She had memorized the teachers' favorite speech to her least favorite student  
  
months ago. Sure enough, authority began to speak. Loudly.  
"I DON'T CARE HOW MANY HOURS YOU WORK A NIGHT, ON  
  
HOMEWORK OR OTHERWISE, BUT THIS IS UNNACCEPTABLE. YOU'RE  
  
IDLENESS AND ATTITUDE TOWARDS SCHOOL HAS GOT TO CHANGE. ITS  
  
JUST NOT GOOD ENOUGH, JADE, JUST NOT GOOD ENOUGH..." and so she  
  
droned on and on....finally, Jade decided it was her turn. "Mrs. Robenstien, I have work  
  
every night, as well as homework from you and all the other teachers! I DO the work! I  
  
can't help that I'm running off of 3 hours bad sleep!" For God's sake! She added  
  
mentally I even pretend I'm interested in the lesson! The teacher was still ranting, but she  
  
didn't care anymore. She was too tired from the night before to even think about school,  
  
let alone getting the detention she was sure to be receiving....  
Jade sighed, and continued down the street. She had about three hours left until  
  
her part time job. She scowled inwardly at the prospect of returning, but then mentally  
  
scolded herself. You need this Jade. School may be a pain, but it will be worth it. Don't  
  
drop out Jade, not while you can work and pay for tuition....  
Most kids' parents paid for their schooling. That had been the case with Jade, for a while at least, anyway. Then her parents had gotten a divorce, and while she still lived  
  
with her mother, money had never been an issue. But her mother had packed and left,  
  
reasons unknown and left behind her daughter. Jade hadn't seen her or her father since  
  
she was fourteen. She was now seventeen. Still too young to technically be employed, but as the manager of her job said "No one will ever question you, babe, as they don't want  
  
no one questionin' them." It was true, too. No one had even blinked when Jade had  
  
joined, and now it was had to remember life before working there. Not that she wanted  
  
to, of course, but it was a job that only took "a little experience". If you didn't have that,  
  
well "don't worry, babe, you'll learn soon enough. Soon enough, babe." Jade shuddered  
  
involuntarily, as she went home to do what homework she could, before changing for  
  
work.  
Jade stood in front of her closet, wondering what to choose for tonight. Not that  
  
she had much selection. She had her school uniform. She had two skirts, one black, one  
  
red, each starting two inches below her navel, and ending two inches below her panties.  
  
She had three choices for tops, one with a V-neck, one a tube top, and one corset-type  
  
top; all were black, with shameless neck lines, and all so tight that it would almost be  
  
more covering not to wear a top at all. She only had one pair of shoes; black, four inch  
  
stiletto boots. Sighing, she chose the tube top, the red skirt, and donned her boots. She  
  
glanced at her watch.  
"SHIT!" 


	2. Setting the Stage

A/N- ok, tell me if this is worth continuing.  
  
Disclaimer- still nothing. Hats off to JRRT and Christophe Isherwood for LOTR and 'Berlin Stories'  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Jade's POV-  
  
I raced down the sidewalk, dodging people and bicycles without so much as slowing  
  
down. Instinctively, I dug into my messenger bag and started to crayon my lips a dark red  
  
to match my skirt. I ran my fingers through my long black hair, and mascara- ed my  
  
celery-green eyes. Dashing down a side ally, I rapidly picked my way through dank  
  
streets that had not been paved in decades, if ever. I skittered to a stop in front of two  
  
doors, each made of identical water stained, pock-marked wood, hieroglyphics from  
  
years and years of street gangs decorating the front of each. Over the first door was a sign  
  
that read; 'The M C Club'. The other read 'No admittance'. I pushed open the second  
  
door quickly, and slipped inside.  
  
"And now presenting our cabaret girls!"  
  
Glancing apologetically at the four other girls glaring at me, I stepped into line just as the  
  
music started.  
  
They were my friends in this place, mainly because we didn't have anyone else. No one  
  
knew our real names; and no one asked. Everything about the M C club was so  
  
disgustingly seedy, so absolutely squalid, that everyone was assumed to be a crook, a  
  
dealer or a hooker simply by knowing where the club was. Names were never, ever to be  
  
given out; it was an unspoken rule that anyone with common sense obeyed. All the girls  
  
were referred to by their hair color. I was Blackie. Besides me there was Blondie, Red,  
  
P.T, and Blue. Blue was my best friend, and the one who had actually gotten me the job  
  
here. Two years older than me, but infinitely wise beyond her years, Blue doubled as the  
  
bartender. Red and I were indifferent; I didn't care enough about her to befriend her, and  
  
vice versa. Blondie and I were on civil terms with each other, as she was nice, but had the  
  
attention span of a puppy, with an IQ to match. However, P.T, which stood for Platinum,  
  
and I hated each other. It wasn't just a petty little annoyance, either. I loathed her with  
  
such an all consuming, never ceasing hatred, it was all I could do to stand on the stage  
  
with her, in that vile club and not die on the spot. But I had been there at least five  
  
months, and nothing, especially not P.T, was going to get in my way of finishing high  
  
school. I squeezed my eyes shut as I heard a filthy man to my right yell 'How much for  
  
the entire night, Blackie?!' I said nothing, but put on my most seductive smile,  
  
and winked at him. This was another part of the unspoken rules of being a  
  
Showgirl. As Blue had put it to be 'Seduction is the art of having everyone want  
  
you, but never being able to have you.'  
  
The music increased its tempo, as did our racy dancing. I let the  
music take over  
  
my body, letting my feet fall into step, and ignoring the occasional whistle from a  
  
drunken spectator, or the raucous cheering from the men bidding for our bodies.  
  
At the end of the night, I was exhausted, but knew that it was all part of the deal.  
  
It was my job. And as Blue once said 'if your going to do it may as well make an  
  
effort. There's nothing good about a half-assed job, and being a show girl is no  
  
exception'. 


	3. What Not To Do

A/N- Thank you so much for reviewing! Well, here's the next chapter....im sorry its so short; I just  
  
read Legolas's Brides' review, and suddenly I was writing again, but its really late. The next chapter  
  
will be really long, and epic, ok? Let me know about what pairings I should have. Thanks again  
  
guys!  
  
Disclaimer- So far, I own everything in this story, (with the exception of Christophe Isherwood's 'Berlin Stories.') I won't in later chapters, though.  
  
Special thanks too-  
  
Legolas's Bride- thank you so much! I loved your review! And yes, her hair is blue. Ill update 'Wrapped' ASAP- thanks so much for reviewing it! And as for your opinions on the pairings, do you mean for this story, or 'Wrapped'?  
  
Kerla- thank you for your support.  
  
CrumbleViolet- the LOTR is in the chapter.  
  
SandraSmit19- thank you so much.  
  
Trisket-n-gunther- er, I would, but FF.net says you aren't a user anymore...thank you for the review, though.  
  
Stargal92- well, here's the next chapter...please review again!  
  
Dust In The Wind- thank you for reviewing.  
  
On with the fic!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I flopped on my bed, and groped around on my nightstand for some aspirin. God, my head hurt....  
  
Taking the aspirin, I reached over for a book, a magazine, a porn video, anything to keep my mind  
  
off my head. Cabaret dancing and underage drinking don't bode well for a good nights sleep. On  
  
the contrary, it boded very well until the participant realized she was drinking on an empty stomach.  
  
That broke the fourth rule on the list of things Blue had told her NEVER to do. The list went as follows; 1. Don't tell anyone about the M C Club.  
  
2. Don't tell ANYONE about the M C Club.  
  
3. Never, ever actually BE available; only seem it.  
  
4. Never, ever drink on an empty stomach; ALWAYS eat something first. 5. Never tell ANYONE who you are, or what you name is, or anything that could EVER be considered personal information. If you have to wonder about whether it's personal or not, don't say it.  
  
I sighed, and continued my blind search for something to do. My fingers closed over a  
  
copy of the Lord of The Rings. I had always loved those books; everyone seemed so balanced, so  
  
centered- everyone had a purpose, a sense of belonging, so different from my everyday struggle  
  
for school work, and paid work. I especially loved the elves; they were so...god...there's no real  
  
word to describe them. They were the opposite of everything she stood for- a perfectly balanced,  
  
graceful, stable race that depicted the epitome of what she strove to shape her life into- although, I  
  
thought resignedly, I failed miserably if those are the standards I'm setting. I leafed though the  
  
pages, picking a spot at random, and letting my eyes scan the page. They were at the council of  
  
Elrond...Boromir had just risen to put in his pessimistic views...Legolas had just risen to speak....  
  
I yawned, and my eyes fluttered shut. I let go of everything, and just let sleep take me. It felt so  
  
wonderful to not worry...even if for just a moment.... I barely noticed my fingertips growing hot  
  
where they were touching the books' pages. Before I knew it, I was asleep. 


End file.
